The present invention relates generally to the field of utility (operating system) application programming, and more particularly to a method for the real-time tracking, recording and controlling of the entire user environment with regards to Windows(copyright) frames and dialog boxes, keyboard and other devices (e.g., floppy drives or CD-ROMs), that are activated, initialized and/or utilized by an end-user of a computer unit.
As the use of technology expands in businesses and organizations, there is an increasing need for management personnel to effectively track, record and control the use of company-owned technology. For example, it would be beneficial (optimum) if management personnel could track, record and maintain control of the use of company-owned computers in a real-time user environment. In a real-time environment, any misuse of company-owned technology would be terminated at the time a particular event is initialized by an end-user of a computer unit. For example, it would be beneficial to track, record and control the use of company-owned computer applications. It would also be beneficial to track, record and control all keyboard inputs in a computer keyboard. It would also be beneficial to track, record and control the use of all external devices (medias) used to copy data from one computer to another computer. The need to track, record and control the use of company-owned technology becomes more important as corporate and organizational structures become more virtual or fragmented. Furthermore, it may be beneficial for management personnel to have a real-time tool for monitoring access to its business computers, in order to collect data that helps in formulating policies or strategies that would benefit both corporations/organizations and employees.
Accordingly, there is a need for a real-time tracking tool that would permit management personnel to track, record and/or control the use of company-owned technology in a non-invasive manner. Furthermore, there is a need for a real-time tool that is easily implemented in and compatible with existing computer units and/or network equipment.
The present invention provides a real-time method of detecting states that are activated by a user of a computer unit, including: checking a set of characters and values in a memory area of the computer unit wherein each set of characters and values correspond to a state activated by the user; and capturing each set of characters and values to determine each state activated by the user. Each state corresponds to a Windows frame state or, alternatively, to a dialog box state. Alternatively, a state may correspond to a keyboard buffer state or to a device access state. Each set of captured characters and values may then be written in an ASCII text (ASC) command signal file that is transmitted, processed and stored in a storage device. The processed ASC command signal file may then be retrieved for further processing so that information relating to each state activated by the user may be viewed on a computer screen or stored in memory.
In one aspect of the present invention, the captured characters and values are written into a real-time ASC command signal file. The real-time ASC command signal file is then transmitted to a second computer unit that allows, for example, management personnel to view the current operations of all network users simultaneously and that allows for further processing so that information relating to each state activated by each network user may be viewed and further analyzed at a later date.
In another aspect of the present invention, the captured characters and values may be filtered (in real-time) in order to control (or limit) the PC environment state activated by a network user. Whether this PC environment state is a Windows frame, dialog box, keyboard input or device access, this real-time filter either allows the user to continue operations in the current state or terminates the state based upon a violation of the defined real-time filter.
The present invention captures all Windows frame, dialog box, keyboard input and device access activities in a real-time signal file communications environment, which is generated based upon the activity of the user of a computer unit. The present invention is compatible with various Windows operating systems and with network operating systems, and requires very minimal central processing unit (CPU) usage during operation. Additionally, the present invention is capable of running in a hidden mode to act as a non-invasive monitor, to track, record and/or control the Windows frame, dialog box, keyboard input and/or device access activities of the computer user.